The Son Of The Shinigami
by Angelico Daemonis
Summary: You have all heard the story of how the Kyubi was sealed with in Naruto Uzamaki but have you heard this version. My Oc Jack inserted into the Naruto verse. Rated M for language, blood, gore, Sexual content, and awesomeness. The cover image is Jacks Eternal Apocalypse Eye.
1. Village of Rips

**A.U. Hey I got bored and didn't want to spoil you'll by writing another chapter for Mahora's Ripper, so I decided to make a new FanFic for Naruto called Village Hidden in the Rips. This will be an Oc fic with Jack as will all my fics if you don't like it I don't really care so read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my Ocs**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Everyone has heard of the Kyubi attack on the village hidden in the leaves, but no one has heard this version of it. As the fourth hokage was sealing the body of the Kyubi into his new born son he new he wouldn't be able to stop the poisonous youkai that the fox held from harming his village so he turned to the shinigami who he had called forth. This was my father not the hokage but the shinigami. My father struck a deal with the hokage he would seal the youkai and chakra with me, his own son and in return I would be allowed to live in the village as a citizen. After my father had sealed the body and essence of the fox with in me and the hokage's son he took the hokage back to the underworld with him leaving me, Jack D. Ripper, and Naruto Uzamaki with nothing more than a note to the third hokage.

_**Nine Years Later**_

I stood outside of the apartment me and Naruto shared trying to keep the villager back from killing or harming him. I was stabbed, slashed, cut, and poisoned before I finally gave out and they pushed past me into the apartment to do the same to Naruto. He had passed out after receiving half of the punishment I had took, luckily for us a Anbu wearing a dog mask showed up and carried us to the hospital.

I woke to the strong smell of cleaners and the sight of bright lights. I looked to my left and saw Naruto lying there bloody and bruised, but I noticed that he was slowly healing and the scars were fading from view. I looked at my own chest and arms to see the thousands of scars I had obtained in the past six years from protecting Naruto from the villagers, unlike him mine never faded they were constant reminders of the hell we had been put through.

The door to the room slowly opened for me to see a villager coming in with a knife in hand. He stood over Naruto ready to stab him but got quiet the surprise when I jumped out of my bed and grabbed his free arm pulling him back. "Get away from him!"He started flailing wildly and slashed me vertically across my left eye. Red filled the left side of my vision while my grip tightened until I heard the bones in the mans arm shatter beneath the force I was exerting on the limb. I continued to squeeze until his screams drew in four Anbu who pulled me off of him after much struggle.

They took the man out and charged him with attempted assassination for trying to kill Naruto. The door opened once more only this time the Hokage entered. He made his way to the side of my bed before turning to address me." I would like both you and Naruto to enroll in the academy so that you can protect yourselves even though you can do that pretty fine now it's more for Naruto then you." I pondered his request before agreeing for Naruto's sake I knew wanted to be a ninja more than anything. I laid down to sleep as the Hokage and his Anbu left, and when I eyes shut I fell into a dream.

I woke in a field of cherry blossoms, where I began to walk. I noticed the breeze didn't effect my trade mark outfit of a black hooded cloak and black stealth armor I was found wrapped in.**(AU Assassin's Creed Armor.)** I walked to the largest tree and climbed up to the top to look around but was stopped halfway up when a soft object fell on me forcing me to the ground. I looked up to see a girl about my age sitting on my chest staring at me. She was an odd girl she had fox ear and fiery red hair that ran down her back as well as red eyes. She wore a modest white dress that looked like it was meant for a wedding."Hello who are you." My deep voice broke the silence. The girl quickly got off of me and bowed. "Hello I'm the embodiment of the Kyubi's chakra and soul, my name is Kina."

I just stared at her for a moment letting the little gear start turning telling me that the Kyubi was a girl and that her soul and chakra were sealed in me." Nice to meet you, but if your sealed in me then where is the body sealed?" She looked at me curiously before answering."My male counter part Kurama is sealed within Naruto." I didn't even skip a beat."Well that explains the healing rate and stamina." She looked a little shocked that I had such little reaction to the news."Well I'll see you later Kina it was nice to meet you."I laid my head back and allowed myself to leave my mind-scape and join the living.

I opened my eyes to see the hospital room again but this time Naruto was awake and looking out the window. I sat up and crawled out of the bed silently and crept towards him. I clapped my hands together when I was directly behind him causing him to jump and turn with his ears ringing."What the hell man that hurt." He was yelling trying to hear his own voice. I sat on his bed waiting for his hearing to recover so I could tell him the news."Look the Hokage wants us to enroll in the academy and the school year starts in a month so lets go sign up." Once the hospital discharged Naruto, we walked down to the academy where we found two enrollment forms already filled out and ready to be turned in so we did just that and went home to prepare for the year.

_**Three Years Later**_

We walked into the academy ready to graduate and become Genin. Naruto took his normal spot next to Sasuke and I was about to sit next to Shikamaru but Sasuke's fan girls, Ino and Sakura came running in the door arguing over who got to sit next to Sasgay, and I was fed up with hearing the same thing every day for three year so I snapped a little."Shut the hell up you two ignorant sluts, I'm sitting next to him." The whole class sat there in silence as I walked up to to him and took the seat next to him.

The second I sat down he began to stare at like I couldn't notice."Listen duck butt if you don't stop staring at me I'm gonna cut your fucking eyes out." He looked away for fear of me carrying out my threat I was known to do stuff like that, like this one time Kiba snatched my test and I stabbed him through his hand with my pencil, then there was the time when Sakura tried to slap me and I tapped her pinkie, ring, middle, and index finger then twisted her thumb and she let out a massive moan and got a sex face going, but that was it.

After realizing what I had said to them, Ino and Sakura both came up to where I was sitting and began yelling in my face."Where do you get the guts to call us sluts, when you've never had a girlfriend." They both went to slap me apparently forgetting the last time so I simply did the same thing and while both were on their knee clutching their now wet panties I spoke."You two are sorry excuses for ninja I know you both have a crush on me and Sasgay, but your both scared I would reject you because of your previous treatment of me and Naruto who is my brother practically in all ways except blood." Their eyes widened at my words. "How did you know about that?" My eyes shifted so that they were red violet with black flames dancing in the eye and had three rings with three comas on each ring."I read your minds that's how."At this point they both fainted and we took are seats as Iruka came in.

"Greetings class we will now take the exam...Why is Sakura and Ino on the floor." Everyone laughed."They both got a little shocked by something sensei, I think I may have scared them a little two much." Iruka just looked at me like he was surprised sure I had done some stuff in class but I had never made someone pass out from fright. He began calling out names to come up and take their test, so I simply didn't listen until I heard my name called."Jack D. Ripper please come to take your test."

I walked to the front of the room and stood waiting for instructions. Iruka gave me a sing to go ahead' but I had to ask him something first."How many clones do we have to make?" He held up two fingers and motioned for me to continue, so I did. I ran through the necessary hand-signs adding a few extra at the end before speaking the jutsu's name **"**_**Akuma K**__**urōn-juts**__**u."**_ The room was instantly filled with thousands of clones. Everyone went wide eyed at the power I had just displayed it was hard even for a Kage to produce that number of clones yet I had done it in an instance with seemingly no exertion. Iruka smiled and handed me my headband before I went back to my seat, because he like all adults in this village knew that the soul and chakra of the Kyubi was sealed with in me granting me massive chakra reserves and extreme stamina.

I could tell they were all staring at but I didn't really care. They continued to stare at me for the rest of the exams so I henged one of the clones into a straw and the rest into hundreds of spitballs. I shot them out rapidly like a Tommy gun for a while, but Iruka stopped me when It looked like the land of snow in the class. Everyone passed except for Naruto of course he didn't have the control on his chakra to create two full clones. After we were dismissed Naruto went out and sat in a swing in front of the academy while I hung from it with the chakra in my feet. After noticing how sad Naruto was Mizuki came over and told Naruto about a redemption test he could take where all he would have to do is take a scroll from the Hokage's office and learn a technique from it. I could say that not even Naruto could fail this but I didn't want to jinx it.

_**Later That Night**_

I saw the Shinobi running through the town looking for Naruto and heard them say something about him stealing a forbidden scroll, I face palmed at his stupidity but went to find him still. I found him in a clearing by the abandoned shack we usually train at."Hey dip-shit we need to head back the say that's a forbidden scroll you stole and their hunting you." He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment before he spoke."But Mizuki told me this was a redemption test for people who failed." I gave him a blank look in response."Well he lied dumb ass now lets go."

As we stood to leave Iruka appeared looking for Naruto, I explained to him what had happened and he advised us to go and tell the Hokage about this. Before we could move Mizuki was there spouting off about me and Naruto being the foxes containers and throwing a massive shuriken at us. As it sailed threw the air Iruka jumped over Naruto to keep him from getting hit but I moved into the shuriken's path and giving that I was wearing my casual clothes the shuriken pierced straight through my chest and two of the blades stuck out of my back, providing quiet the shocking scene.

"You asshole this is my only outfit left." I yelled as I wrenched the bloody shuriken shuriken out of my chest and hurled it at Mizuki, who wasn't able to doge it completely so it cut off his hand. He ran into the forest trying escape but Naruto gave chase creating about a thousand Kage Bushin which proceeded to beat the living shit out of Mizuki before dispelling allowing Iruka to give Naruto his headband. I looked down at my wounds, now my blood had always been weird because it was black, but now all the fell out of the cut was black flames that scorched the ground before dieing out. I watched as the flames filled the wound and once they had been extinguished all that was left was two scars in between my lungs and abs.

We walked back to town with Naruto and Iruka talking while I carried Mizuki having thrown him over my shoulder. We arrived in the village square to see all the Jōnin and chūnin all gathered by a podium which held the Hokage, ready to address his people."Please calm down we have found Naruto and the scroll is safe he and Jack kept it safe from the traitor Mizuki." I shunshined in a pillar of black flames onto the podium and dropped Mizuki unceremoniously on the ground before speaking to the Shinobi." Naruto was not at fault for this he was deceived by Mizuki, who told him this was a remedial test to allow him to graduate so the he could take the scroll from Naruto and sell it to Orochimaru."

After the ordeal was settled I waked back home with Naruto. We both sat on our beds if they could be called that since they were nothing more then dirty mattresses on the floor." Hey Jack have you ever had a dream where your in a sewer and there's a massive cage there with glowing red eyes behind it?" I knew exactly what Naruto was talking about so I didn't hide it from him." No when you have that dream your really in your mind scape where the Kyubi's body is sealed that's what is behind the bars of the cage."Naruto gasped from the information, I swear he is to dense for his own good."Next time you have that dream yell into the cage 'Kurama, Kina says hello.' and you'll get an answer from him, Goodnight get some sleep we get assigned our teams tomorrow." We both fell it to the pit of sleep, but unbeknownst to me Naruto was doing exactly what I had told him to.

We woke early the next day and headed to school. We got there and sat down waiting for Iruka. Said person entered the room shortly after and motioned for us to sit."Okay I'll tell you your teams then I got to leave and take care of some business, Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara, your Jōnin leader will be Asuma. Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your Jōnin leader will be Kurenai. Lastly Team 7 given the number of graduates there will be four Genin on your team; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Jack D. Ripper, your Jōnin leader will be Kakashi." Iruka left us their to wait for our leaders, Kurenai and Asuma came in almost instantly taking their students with them leaving the four of us by ourselves.

"Hey, how did I get stuck with you guys on my team?" The other three were all sitting next to each other while I set in front of them. "Listen you arrogant ass Sasuke had the highest grades you should be glad you have him on your team."I raise an eyebrow at her response before the previously mentioned Sasuke spoke up. "No I didn't you stupid fan girl he did." I smiled evilly before shifting my eyes into their doujutsu form which I call _**Mokushiroku no me**_, this didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha or the others."I can tell by reading your thoughts that right now if Naruto wasn't here you'd be begging me and Sasuke for a threesome." Her whole face turned red with embarrassment just as Kakashi walked in.

His first act was to ask a question."Which one of you is the violent one who stabbed the Inuzuka boy?" He first looked at Naruto then Sasuke then Sakura and finally me and when he did his visible eye bugged out of his head. Now I was quiet imposing for a twelve year old I was about eight feet tall and looked like I could lift the Hokage monument if I wanted to. My eyes being in their _**Mokushiroku no me **_form didn't really help as well as the scar over my right eye and my wild black hair."Must be you."He thought aloud." We all stood and followed him out onto the rooftop where he had five chairs waiting. We sat and waited for him to say whatever it was he was going to. "I would now like you to introduce yourselves and say your likes and dislikes as well as your dream starting with the big one." I pulled my hood back so that my wild black hair fell into my face."I'm Jack D. Ripper I like meat, fighting, blades, and hooded clothing, I dislike Emos, vegetables, silence, and clueless girls, My dream is to meet my dad so I can beat his ass for abandoning me." Naruto introduced him self next mostly yelling about being Hokage and ramen, then went Sasuke he basically shot Sakura down and went emo talking about killing his brother so I interrupted. "Shut the hell up duck butt Itachi would kill you in an instant as you are now." He kept silent knowing I was right, Finally Sakura went."My name is Sakura Haruno I like Sasuke, Jack, and sweets, my dislikes include Naruto, bitter foods, and Ino, my goal is for my last name to either be Ripper or Uchiha in the future."

Kakashi eye smiled before informing us that we had to meet again tomorrow at 7 a.m and that we needed to not eat so we didn't puke it up."Fuck that I ain't going all day without eating and it will probably a sparring day so we'll need our energy."I spoke after he left shocking the others."But he said that we would puke it up."I didn't even bother to reply as I shunshined out of there in a pillar of black flames."Damn I cant stay around that girl for to long or else I might not be able help what I say." I threw on my battle cloths **(AU black Assassin's Creed uniform with red bio-hazard symbols covering it.)** and picked up my training bag and a cooler filled with various meats and was about to go down to the training ground where I usually trained in secret, but I was interrupted by Kakashi coming in through my window and pinning me onto the floor." Who are you really I saw your eyes they resembled both the Sharingan and Rinnegan only one person was know to have those eyes and he has been long dead?" He jerked his hand away feeling a sharp pain run over the top of it. he looked down to see a cut along his hand with blood slowly seeping out of it." You should really be more careful about when you try to jump me, because if I'm going to train you can bet my vambraces and wrist-mounted crossbows will be on." I pulled back my sleeve to show a black metal wrist guard with a long red serrated blade coming out of the end below my wrist and ending a good six inches in front of my hand, as well as a red crossbow mounted on top of my wrist. The whole thing was covered in bio-hazard markings as well.

Kakashi sat there wide eyed for a moment before he regained his composer. I smirked waiting for a good moment to really fuck with him." You shouldn't find this as a surprise we both know what's inside of me." His eyes went wide with shock and I sat there laughing my ass off."Who told you about it." He questioned in a serious tone.'First off she's a girl not an it, and she told me, I know who you are Dog thank you for helping me and Naruto back then." I disappeared in a shunshin of black flames all being left was a note which Kakashi picked up. It held only three words _'DON'T BE LATE.'_ He eye-smiled be for disappearing in his own shunshin of leaves.

I started my training by practicing some jutsus. I moved into the middle of the clearing and ran through a few hand seals in an instant before shouting _**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson **_I launched the flaming shurikens straight above me before running through more hand seals before shouting once more _**Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique. **_The corrosive mist cloud rose and not only extinguished the flames but melted the shuriken.__For the next jutsu I made a single seal of confrontation before shouting the name of the rare jutsu. _**Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique. **_I forced the wooden dragon into the corrosive mist so that would not be seen preforming the rare jutsu before starting another _**Ice Release: Great Ice Tiger Technique. **_The large beast roared to life before charging me while I still ran through hand seals finishing on a dragon seal I shouted. _**Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang. **_The thin beam of light cut straight through the tiger and tore up the ground it ran over as I split the jutsu in half.__

'You know it's a miracle the ground hasn't caved in on me.' As soon as I finished the thought the ground began to rumble and shake."Oh shi..." I couldn't even speak to words before the ground gave in and I plummeted into a cavern lit only by a small blue flame at the end. I landed with a splash in the water that filled most of the cavern before making my way to the blue flame. It set in a brazer hanging above three scrolls. Once I got closer I realized that these were summoning contracts there was one for the scorpion clan, one for the crocodile clan, and one for the falcon clan. I found a smaller scroll laying in the brazer in the fire I opened it to read what it said "Only a true warrior with the power to change his fate and bend the world to his will shall be able to ind this place and only he and his kin shall be able to sign any and all of these contracts.'

I grabbed the three scrolls and put them in a seal I had tattooed on my arm after mastering fuuinjutsu before I jumped out of the cavern using the leg muscles I had gotten from constantly wear chakra weights that increased ten pounds every time I got used to their weight. 'I think their at three tons now.' Deciding to fill the hole I used another technique S_**teel Release: Unmoving Ground. **_I spewed forth a silver liquid which filled the hole and covered the ground before it hardened into metal.

I unrolled all the scrolls signing my name in blood before putting my hand print on them. Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke and there before me stood a massive scorpion, falcon, and crocodile."So this is the one worthy to call upon us." They all spoke at once giving me a headache. Yes I am the one who pulled your contracts from the cavern below and I have a questioned isn't there a way to have it so that I don't have to drag these scrolls around." The scorpion stepped forward." Yes there is young one all you need to do is learn our names and allow us to place our marks on your arms and you will just have to concentrate on the amount of chakra you put in."

I waited for them to announce their names to me and they did. The scorpion was Sasori, the falcon was Farukan, and the mighty crocodile was Wani. They all branded their marks on my right arm in descending order of the crocodile on my shoulder, the falcon on my forearm, and scorpion on my wrist. I thanked the summons before releasing the jutsu. I gathered my things and headed to the spot we would be meeting at tomorrow roasting some meat with a simple fire style jutsu for diner before going to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke the next morning to find Sakura next to me bound and gagged with a blush on her face and Naruto laughing while Sasuke smirked. "What happened to her?" I asked the two boys as I roasted and ate my breakfast." Well we showed up and found you asleep and she tried to wake you up and you kinda did that in your sleep when she tried." Naruto answered trying to hold back his laughter. "You didn't tell them the reason you need a stick to wake me up did you?" I asked the innocently smiling boy. "No but they know now." I laughed a little too before standing.

"Who has the time?" I asked with a wolfish grin on my face. The pinkete spoke up. "Yes it's a minute till 7 why." Before I could answer Kakashi appeared in a shunshin."That's why." Kakashi sat us all down on some logs before explaining our task."You have to take these bells from me, if you don't you fail and will be sent back to the academy," He pulled three bells from his pocket" and the person without a bell won't get any lunch." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked nervous, they knew I would get a bell no question I was unstoppable in hand to hand combat as well as ninjutsu battles.

Naruto hoping to get lucky rushed into the fight head first kunai drawn only for Kakashi to counter it." Now I haven't said begin yet have I, begin now." Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the bushes while I stood there. Naruto step back I want to have some fun with our leader." Naruto complied and stepped back into the bushes while me and Kakashi stared each other down. I raised my arm and fired a bolt only for him to substitute himself with a log."Okay you wanna play I'll play." I produced the blade of my vambrace and cut my hand as I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the summon markings."Okay I'm gonna be nice and give you a choice of which one I summon from." A kunai came flying out of the bushes behind me only for me to turn and grab it. Attached to the knife was a note that said the one on my wrist.

I ran my bloody hand over the mark and poured in some chakra in a puff of smoke a scorpion the size of a horse appeared. "Greetings master I'm Siesto." I waved to the scorpion then pointed down to the ground. "There will be a white-haired man tunneling through this ground soon I would like for you to sting him with your tracking venom."The scorpion nodded before he burrowed into the ground to wait.

"Everyone into the clearing so that I can bring him into the open."Almost instantaneously I heard Naruto scream and saw him fly into a pond holding his ass for dear life.'He use the thousand years of death.' I laughed as Sasuke and Sakura showed up."Go ahead bring him in." My eyes changed once more into my _**Mokushiroku no me **_before changing again into my _**Eien no Mokushiroku no me. **_They now were blood red with a black shape with in them resembling a bio-hazard symbol with a cross running through it's center with black flames dancing with in the eye. _**Amaterasu**_.

The trees ignited in black flames that refused to be put out forced Kakashi to dig underground to avoid them. Once I felt Siesto dispel after having injected Kakashi with his tracking venom I extinguished the flames and__walked right above his hiding place without him knowing before I plunged my hand through the dirt and snatched the bells. I walked into the center of the clearing where everyone stood waiting to see the outcome of mine and Kakashi's exchange. Once I reached where they stood I threw a bell to Naruto and Sasuke, seeing this made Sakura downcast until I tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the final bell.

"Looks like I won't be eating any lunch, but I will be graduating as will all of us because this was a test of teamwork which we all showed because you all knew to listen and cooperate to stay out of my way. Isn't that right Kakashi?" The Jōnin appeared in a shunshin of leaves right next to us nodding. "Very good Jack I knew these three could never take me but you were a wild card and I would like to talk to you while these three eat their lunch." Me and Kakashi walked out of the earshot of the group so that we could talk freely." That thing that you did with the black flames in supposed to be a unique trait of the Uchihas are you sure that you are not a Uchiha." The question was quiet simple."Yes I'm sure I'm no petty Uchiha I have more power than everyone in this village on my own and with Kina's help I learned who my father was."Kakashi looked surprised but he had anticipation in his eyes for the answer."My father is Lucian D. Ripper better know as the shinigami."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.n. Yeah he overpowered but I'm not going to have him go full power a lot so review and all that.**

**Angelico out.**


	2. Blood In The Water

**A.U. Okay here we go chapter 2 Blood in the Water. Hope you guys enjoyed the last one I was bored so here's the next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other thing under copyright that I may use for fun.**

I stood next to Kakashi watching my other three teammates eat while we conversed."You really didn't know about that, what did you think that Minato had twin sons that don't look alike and one doesn't even resemble his parents?" Kakashi went to open his mouth to retort but that was exactly what he had been told by the Third Hokage."I suppose this means your a demon or something right?" Kakashi meant that only as a joke but I took it seriously."Yeah, I even figured out that I've got wings and horns." Kakashi sweat-dropped so hard he left an impression on the dirt below him.

"You'll need to speak to the Hokage about this as well as him putting you on the council as well as enacting the CRA on you." I really didn't want to deal with the hassle so I shunshined to the hokage's office in a pillar of black flames scaring the older man in the process, nearly causing him a heart attack."Hey old man I was told by Kakashi to tell you that apparently I've got a kekkei genkai, three summoning contracts and that my father is the shinigami who sealed the Kyuubi in me and Naruto." All this information at once was too much for the old man and he collapsed with his eyes rolled back into his head._'Shit I think I broke him.'_

I kicked the Hokage out of boredom but was surprised when he woke and sat down in his chair."Given the nature of this information you are forbidden to share this with anyone outside of me and Kakashi." He adopted a serious tone while I smirked at his reaction." You really think you could stop me for spreading it if I wanted I'm not some weakling like most of the other Genin I could easily take any Jōnin and could probably take you with some effort, but I am loyal to this village so I will do as you said." Halfway through my statement he had begun sweating bullets but it died down as I finished resolving all his fears of confrontation.

"Well I suppose all of this makes you eligible to be on the council and be put under the CRA." I smiled at the elder man nodding my head in response to his statement."Now about the summoning contracts what animals have you acquired?""I have these three,"I pulled up the sleeve of my battle armor to show tattoos of a scorpion on my wrist, a falcon tattoo on my forearm, and a tattoo of a crocodile on my shoulder."the crocodile, falcon, and scorpion, three extremely powerful summons to add to Konoha's list." I smiled at the old man. I knew that he was one of the reasons mine and Naruto's childhood was so bad but he tried to help us as much as he could and for that I was thankful."Thank you Hokage-jiji I know the reason me and Naruto suffered was because you wouldn't reveal his heritage but you also made it possible for us to survive by supplying food and money."

"Oh by the way if you were wondering what my kekkei genkai was it's this,"My eyes shifted into their **Mokushiroku no me** form." Neat ain't it." The hokage looked dumbstruck, the most powerful doujutsu user ever was probably the twelve year old sitting in front of him and he knew it. The Hokage couldn't suppress his smile he was so happy._'Ha ha This will show those fools in the other villages that we are not to be trifled with I've got to enter Jack into the next Chunin exams'_ "Hey Hokage-jiji part of this allows me to read a persons thoughts and sure I'm all for the Chunin exams that their gonna be holding here in a while." The Hokage smiled once more at the boy in front of him before dismissing me and before I disappeared in a pillar of black flames.

As I ran through the woods on the way home, I heard the noise of someone stepping on wood and turned around to see a kunai pointed at my throat. Standing before me was an older woman in her early twenties probably, wearing only a mesh suit and a trench coat showing a generous amount of her cleavage. She stood there staring at me her spiky black hair that she kept tied up swayed in the breeze.

" May I help you with anything miss?" I asked innocently."Yeah you can kid how about you tell me where you learned all those jutsus once we get back to the torture and interrogation department." She smiled menacingly at me."Or you could back away before I stab you in the heart with my vambrace which happens to be directly above said organ." She looked down to see my hand only mere inches away from her chest where her heart lay, but seeing the way his hand was held she got an idea."RAPE!" I smiled before holding up a seal. "Sorry but I put up a privacy seal." She frowned at her failed attempt to escape the situation."Sorry lady but I got to go see you around some other time beautiful." I leaped out of the tree leaving a blushing Anko there with her own thoughts._'He called me beautiful, of course he wasn't that bad looking himself and that scar made him seem dangerous.'_

_**Six Weeks later**_

I ran through the town leaping from roof to roof before I bumped into something."Hey watch where you're going,"I opened my eyes to see Sasuke who simply stared at me.",Oh it's you hey tell me how you learned those jutsus you used today." I stood shaking the dust off of my clothes before I smirked in my normal wolfish manner."You can't you need chakra and a bloodline beyond what you hold, or you at least need eyes like me." I shunshined out of the roof garden in a pillar of black flames without waiting for a response._'Dammit I need power like that so I can kill Itachi.'_

'Stupid revenge obsessed emo thinks I'm gonna give him my power he's dead wrong.'I ran around the village wondering what to do, as I came upon a cat with a red ribbon on it's ear.'Something tells me this cat will be trouble in the future.' I pulled the cat into the air and slipped a shock collar on it before walking back to the Hokage's tower."I found this cat can you tell me who it belongs to?" I asked Iruka who was handling mission distribution for today."Huh oh Jack yes that cat belongs to the Daimyo's wife."He threw me a sleeve of bills and I handed him the collar and barrier pins. "Have her put these at the four corners of their property and he won't leave again." Iruka smiled at me remembering when we had put that collar on Naruto.

"So you have any good missions I could go on, maybe even a team mission, but don't bullshit me and sell us short with a D-rank mission." He smiled at my eagerness and knew the other three would be safe with me and Kakashi." Here a C-rank escort mission, but first you need to bring the others here so that they can approve." I slashed my palm and slammed it on the ground. _**Reverse Summoning**_. In four puffs of smoke the rest of the team was there. They all look exhausted and Naruto was all scratched up. "What happened to you guys?" Sakura spoke up."Well while you off doing whatever we were chasing a demon cat that got away after it scratched Naruto to ribbons and he dropped it."She then looked over to Iruka smiling with the cat sitting there on his desk staring at Jack with fear in its eyes.

"Any way I got us a C-rank mission since you three together have done about thirty D-ranks and I've done about four hundred D-ranks on my own,"Their eyes went wide at realization I hadn't been slacking off I had actually been working over ten times as much as they were.", So we're going on an escort to the land of waves." Naruto and Sasuke got excited while Sakura and Kakashi got worried but for two different reasons; Sakura was worried that she might mess up, while Kakashi was worried about when Naruto would mess up.

"Here lets call the client here."Iruka pressed a button on the desk which signaled for the old man to be brought in. The client was an older man probably in his late forties or early fifties he had a large beer gut and smelled like a brewery. The man was taking a swig out of his sake jug when he walked in covering his face."Great we get to take a drunk home."The man apparently thought Naruto had said this because he looked straight at him when speaking."So I've got a loud little brat escorting me." I placed my hand on his shoulder stepping in front of Naruto who was hidden by my size. "I don't get why you're picking on him, you're not that tall, and he hasn't even said anything to you so shut the hell up."

Realizing I had been the one talking He looked up to my face seeing the black sclera and red irises with my black slit pupil and black flames dancing within the iris as was normal for my eyes when not in use by my doujutsu."What the hell kinda monster are you?" The man nearly shit himself." I'm Jack D. Ripper your escort." I smiled revealing razor sharp teeth that almost seemed filed but were natural no doubt. Kakashi pushed me back speaking to the client.

"Sorry about that he's very protective, we will meet tomorrow at the city gate before we depart Mr..." We realized we hadn't even learned the clients name yet."Tazuna." Kakashi eye-smiled at the man while I stood behind him shooting the old man the bird like no tomorrow." These are my students; the short one in orange is Naruto, the pinky is Sakura, the shorter dark-haired one is Sasuke, and the tall, loud, and most aggressive on this team is also my student Jack who you've already met."

After the introductions were finished I got ready to shunshin out but was stopped by Kakashi. I smiled at him with a toothy wolfish grin. "How did you manage to complete five hundred missions in the span of six weeks." I smiled before taking out a roll of wire. I put the roll of wire in the vambrace before shooting an arrow out embedding it in a wall about a hundred meters away."It's a trade secret just like how I made these things."

As I finished my sentence I pulled the line tight before pressing a button causing me to go flying through the air before shooting another line out of the vambrace on my other arm and snatching the one out of the wall. I continued going through the village like this before I reached the apartment where I stopped momentarily to look around. While the room seemed to be the same as when I left it there was subtle differences, There was books shifted to the opposite side, but that didn't worry me I was the only person who knew how to read the texts.

The wind blew through the open windows bringing with it an interesting scent blood and perfume quite the interesting combination_.'Must be her No wait It can't be.' _As if on cue a stiletto heel swung down from the ceiling and nailed me in the face."Thought you could get rid of me, huh." A woman dropped from the ceiling. It was the same one from earlier."You're quite the stalker you know that right." Hey eyes went wide a little as she turned around to see me standing directly behind her.

"But you need to work on you situation evaluation because you should never walk into a lion's den." I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the small of her back as I guided her towards the window."You never dangle yourself in front of a lion and expect it not to bite, now leave." I grabbed her heel and flipped her out of the widow so that she landed in the low cut shrubs below.

"Stupid asshole."Her insults rang in my ears as she pulled herself from the shrub, her hair littered with leaves."Odele little snake slither on home before the hawk gets you." Oh don't you people just love it when a chick gives you the 'I'll chop your dick off ' glare. I pulled the window down locked it then activated the privacy seals. I threw my hood back allowing a shock of black hair to fall down into my eyes with the few white strands falling to the right side.

I was long over do for a shower and some rest. My attire was on the ground in a heartbeat as I slid it off in one fluid motion as I picked a towel out of the closet as I passed and a washcloth from the counter where they laid stacked upon one another. Scalding water streamed out of the shower head as I turned it to the hottest setting as possible. I hung the towel over a wooden rod and picked a bar of soap out of a dish on the sink. I stepped in the water not noticing the small camera set in the corner aimed directly at my shower, and just who did such camera belong to well that would be one thing I wouldn't know for some time. I stripped out of my boxers and tossed them into an open hamper, and I stood there completely nude for the camera before entering the shower and pulling the wooden door shut.

The water steadily grew hotter until it reached the point where my skin was burning, steaming, and practically melting, well it was melting the lightly tanned flesh began to leave my form as my true form showed through.

The most noticeable thing would be the change in color my skin turned extremely pale white, and my hair looked as though it had been inverted as the black became white and the white became black. I through my hair back out of my eyes, which also had been inverted with the black and red trading places, and then my horns came through in a wet tearing sound as they breached my scalp.

They breached first just above my temples as odd metallic silver sockets almost before the rest of the horns slid out of the original protrusion and the segments faded until the horns seemed to have an odd shape to them. They were like those of a massive ram going back then curling back forward and coming to a wicked serrated point in front of my that camera belonged to was going to have a heart attack when they saw the footage. I mean what would you do if you saw someone transform into a beast, a monster, a demon.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. As I walked out my features began to shift as my horns receded and my color scheme returned to normal. I shook the water from my shaggy dark hair. My bed seemed to almost call to me as exhaustion from the weeks event kicked in. I lumbered over to the king sized bed before collapsing onto it and drifting into a deep sleep.

If I said I was never plagued by bad dreams that would be the biggest lie of my life not a night passed where my dreams were of a happy topic. The normal was of a dead world littered with corpses and reeking of blood and burnt flesh. Then the sky would grow dark and I'd look over to the horizon and see the outlines of an army on either side of a valley, they would rush in and engage each other and slowly the all died then I saw myself begin running towards them.

As soon as I reached the slope I would jump into the air change forms and spread my wings. I could hear the fighting but no longer see it until my body dived and impacted at the center of the conflict crushing all under me and sending out a shock wave so massive in rendered the very flesh from their bones. The last thing I'd see before I awoke was me standing there grinning like a maniac absolutely drenched in blood and gore.

This was the dream I had this very night only something was different when I looked to the side there in between the armies was the sun just above the horizon glowing black like at the time of a solar eclipse. The difference may have been subtle but after living the dream hundreds of time I would have noticed even the slightest detail of change.

I woke to my bed in flames, black fire attempted to consume the resting spot, but for some reason left me untouched. '_Probably because of my blood line, but I hadn't gone to bed with it activated.' _Then I looked down at my arms and saw it, there was now a tattoo on my arms. On each arm starting at the wrists black ink flames began it went all the way to my shoulder on each arm. There was only one other difference on my forearm and shoulder, a white cross with a black sun resting at the intersection of each cross. Upon closer inspection I also noticed that within the flames were skulls and wings.

Well it didn't feel sore and it covered my scars so I didn't care the only thing was that it covered my summoning tattoos or had erased them. At least that was what I thought till I walked up to the mirror to fix my hair. The tattoos had simply moved to my chest and they had been added with another that resembled a demons face contorted in rage.

"Meh Fuck it." With those sagely word I picked up my comb and ran it through my hair a few times removing the kinks and knots from it before starting out the door towards the village gate. I didn't have to walk far because the apartment that me and Naruto shared was right on the edge of the village by the gate incase they ever needed to chase us out quickly, and I had no need to worry about waking Naruto to go because he had already left the house because he couldn't stand the excitement of his first real mission.

Just as I reached the gate, Kakashi appeared in a shushin of leaves, for some reason this startled the other genin even though they had seen me do the same in a pillar of black flames. I walked up to the group just as normal but received strange looks in return."What?" All I got in response was Sakura fainting and shocked looks from Naruto and the others."Does it feel a little breezy to you guys?" Naruto couldn't take it anymore he bust out laughing and just when I was about to yell at him I looked down and saw what was so funny. I had forgotten my clothes and was standing there naked with my magnum flying like a flag in the wind.

This was a problem easily fixed by tapping a storage seal on my palm making my normal battle outfit appear on me." Okay now that that is taken care of can someone wake up Pinky so we can get out of here?" Kakashi nodded and flick said girl on the forehead effectively waking her.

"For a minute there I thought I saw Jack standing here naked." Her word were slow and weary as I worrying about being criticized for her thoughts. "Oh you did he forgot his clothes at the house." Naruto spoke between laughs as he doubled over when I elbowed him in the stomach."Stop your annoying laughter it wasn't that funny." He shut up as I added a slight menacing tone to my words.

We were about to head of but just down the road something in the bushes rustled. Kakashi's eyes lazily drifted towards the sound but the sharpening of his gaze gave away his alertness. From the bush two small dark shapes rushed out at break neck speeds. They streaked across the ground growing closer by the moment until they were upon us. One lept onto Sakura and the other onto me. She fell down and had her face assaulted by a slobbery pink tongue while I held whatever it was in my arms.

After a quick look over I realized it was a hound much like those of the Inuzuka family, but the fur was shorter and it seemed larger than other puppies but was still obviously one itself. They both were black with red mixed into their fur in a swirling pattern almost. I looked at the one currently on Sakura's chest and saw a small slip of paper tucked into a pouch tied around its neck.

I removed the puppy from Sakura and pulled the note from its resting place. The now unfolded note read so.

'_Son _

_Sorry this is late but here is a birthday gift from me. They're hellhounds just little puppies though, but make no mistake they will grow to monstrous size in a few years so make sure you have plenty of room for them to play in._

_With Love,_

_Lucian D. Ripper'_

I smiled at the dogs who were now playfully fighting in the grass."Well looks like I got myself some new dogs." Tazuna looked at me kinda funny, but the rest just stared already being used to this."Let's see I'll call you Porkchop and you Levine." The dogs stopped playing to yip in acknowledgement before resuming their little quarrel.

"Lets go I'm starting to get bored." With those words of encouragement we all fell into formation, which was basically me in front, followed by Tazuna with Naruto or Sakura on either side, Sasuke behind him, and Kakashi in the back. I marched down the path flanked by my new hounds on the way to the Land of Waves.

About a thousand yards down the path we passed a small puddle, now this may seem normal, but we're in a place called the Land of Fire. It's hot and It hasn't rained for days so this was a painfully obvious trap set by people that weren't rookies but weren't experienced in the territory. It didn't really surprise me that the second Kakashi passed the puddle that two ninja appeared from it and shredded him with a bladed chain.

"Finally some action. Sick'em boys." The dogs charged one as the other headed for Naruto and succeeded on scraping his hand before he was met by my foot catching him in the throat launching him into a tree. I was on top of him in an instant raining blows on his head as Levine bit the other on the leg severing his hamstring. I only stopped when Kakashi grabbed my hand after pulling the other Chunin out of my dogs' jaws in a hilarious game of tug-a-war.

I stepped back allowing the other to see just what I had done to the man. His armor was shattered, as were several bones including his jaw, but you could hardly tell that from all the bruising and swelling."Grrr. Why are there Chunin attacking us." I turned to our client slowly who began to sweat under the harsh gaze."Speak." He began to stutter incomprehensible words trying to get and explanation out of his mouth at speeds not humanly possible.

"Well you see my land is a poor one more than normal currently, thanks to a man named Gato." Kakashi's eyes almost shot off his face when he heard that name."Gato as in Gato shipping, one of the richest men in the world." Tazuna solemnly nodded."The very same." I broke out laughing."Why didn't you just say a dick moved in and fucked up your country it would have been simpler. Well let's go shred some Nigga's." I raised my hands into the air seemingly taking a hold of nothing.

Black flames erupted from the ground and ran up my body. A strange tingling sensation took over my body as the flames regrouped themselves along my tattoos. In the blink of an eye all the flames had rushed to my hands and exploded out from the bottom of my hands, rushing out in a nine foot pillar of black flames from the base of each fist.

The flames began to slowly recede but as they did they left something surprising to say the least. Nine foot long black katanas. The blades had serrations on both the back and front as well as a barb on the tip of the back that were blood red. The long blades ran down to guards that were bio-hazard symbols and the guard was black ash elegantly wrapped in red cloth. "Oh I'm gonna love this." I began twirling the blades around like a little kid playing with a stick, a nine foot long bone slicing stick.

Scabbards slowly materialized on my back forming a large X-shape so as to not scrape the ground. I sheathed the newly acquired weapons and turned to face my charge and the rest of Team 7. "What are you ready to go or not?" After a few funny looks we began our trek through the woods once more. The walk was mostly uneventful just some arguing between Naruto and Sakura, yelling from Tazuna for them to shut up, and the occasional bark from the dogs.

We stepped onto the dock where our passage to the Land of Waves awaited. Naruto was obviously picturing some massive war ship because when he saw the small longboat he tripped and landed right on his face." Um I hate to be a nuisance but we have a small problem." The man stated as we approached." And just what is that?" Kakashi asked with his typical eye-smile."Small boat," He gestured toward the vessel."Big mother fucker." He punctuated his sentence by pointing at me. At that moment two laughs of pure insanity spread out across the world the first coming from me the second seeming coming from the air itself.

The rest of the team was smiling and looking around for the source of the second laugh while I fell over wheezing."Oh god that was so funny even Wade heard it." They all instantly stopped looking around and looked at me."Who's Wade, Jack?" I smiled at the rosette."He is an all powerful immortal, who I went to a party with about a year ago, where I wound up drunk off my ass and surrounded by hoochies." I got some questioning looks from the others, but I just gave them my famous 'shut the fuck up it will just be more confusing look'.

"Any way the size problem aint really a problem you guys can take the boat and I'll walk." Cue face vault. '_The sound of face hitting wood is one that brings joy to my heart.'_ In total five faces struck wood, apparently Kakashi wasn't surprised." And just how are you do that moron walk across the water." Sasuke remarked thinking himself smart. "Yeah that's exactly what I plan to do." I picked up my dogs and placed them in the boat before stepping out onto the water. At first glance I was standing directly on the water, but a closer look would reveal I was hovering about a centimeter of the water.

On that note the rest of Team 7 loaded into the boat. The man cranked the motor and we began to move off into the mist that covered the sea. The man must have had a sense of humor because after a few meters he sped up in an attempt to leave me running to keep up, but I simply began taking long rapid strides and closed the distance in an instant. As I was about to pass the boat I lifted my arm from my side and shot the boatman the bird without skipping a beat. He proceeded to cut of the engine leaving me to skid to a stop generating massive waves in front of me.

"Stupid annoying little snots." I grumbled multiple insults as I walked back to the boat where the rest of my team was holding in laughter. Never let it be said that I didn't have a sense of humor. As I walked to the boat, an absolutely maniacal grin split across my face, making it seem as though it was about to shatter with my teeth gleaming in their razor-sharp savageness. I placed my foot on the bow of the boat and pressed down harshly causing the occupants of the boat to go flying into the water all except for Kakashi because like me he was able to stand. "So shall we continue."

**A.N. Well I believe I'm making progress with my technique but remember I'm still new to this and it may take me a little while to get my technique down. Check out the poll on my profile. It may seem odd but I was listening to Chain Hang Low by Jibbs while I finished this. Angelico is Outie.**


	3. Chapter Urgent Notice Please Read

Hey everyone I've been on a break for a while in order to deal with some severe personal issues but I'm back and this update is meant to serve as a notice that all my stories shall be rewritten and republished under the same title but for those of you who were kind enough to follow I apologize for the abrupt end with no notice.

Thanks,

Angelico Daemonis


End file.
